Faal Suleyk do Dovah
by Alice Meri Fox
Summary: The power of dragons. An ancient power, older than Men and Mer and Beastfolk. When placed into the body of one of these beings, they are risen up from their former lives, to serve a greater purpose. But if the threat is slain, then why is the power being dispersed amongst more?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Okay, so I re-uploaded this story because I'm at a point where I'm comfortable posting more characters to this story. There will be other characters as time goes on and this will transform into a crossover eventually. The rating is M and while there is currently nothing bad except for death and theft, later on there will be talk of slavery, abuse, and sex. All of the Dovahzul was translated from English to Dovazul using the Legacy Translator from . If it's wrong, please don't PM me or write a review about it, I know it may be wrong. I have no way of making it grammatically correct.

Enjoy the story

XXX

The blizzard whipped around the stone as ice fell. One could barely hear the knocking on the iron doors of High Hrothgar. Apprentice Einarth had been meditating in the main hall when the first knock passed softly, being mistaken for the wind. But the knocks grew more incessant, being more than ice and snow, and finally prompted the apprentice to rise from his place and open the door.

A young man carrying a bundle close to his chest fell through the partially open door, and it was shut behind him. He panted and bled, his skin black from being unprotected in the storm for too long. There would be no saving him from his fate, all the magic held within the stone walls could not help him now.

He offered up the bundle to the robed man. "She is the Dragonborn," he wheezed, his voice, like the rest of him, was exhausted. "Her name is Adrayla." And with that he passed into Oblivion.

Einarth opened the bundle that had been given to him and nearly dropped it in surprise. Sleepy silver eyes looked up at him as black/purple scale wings stretched to cover the exposed pink skin of its belly. The tip of a tail rested near two small horns that protruded from the head where soft snow white hair sat atop. The rest of the babe was as a newborn should look: arms, hands, fingers, legs, feet, toes, though bits of scale did appear in patches over those areas.

He brought the waking babe to the others who had gathered behind him. It was agreed that the creature would be taken to Parthunax when the storm died down. The shouts would no doubt wake her, but in the mean time she could rest.

Master Birger and Apprentice Arngeir took the child to the top of the mountain. "Master," they said bowing to the dragon that had made its home at the Throat of the World. "This child has been presented to us." Arngeir uncovered the babe and set it before the grand master.

Parthunax's golden scale enchanted the small creature as he looked over it. "This being is a Dovahjud, a Dragon Queen. Only one is ever in power at a time. I had not realized the Jud had found her fin sil." He raised his head to look upon his students. "There has never been a human born Jud. She must stay with us. Learn to control ek thu'um, ek kopraan, ek hahdrim."

"As you wish, master," Arngeir said collecting the child. He and his master made their way back down the mountain, and gave the news to their brothers of their masters orders.

XXX

A teenaged looking Adrayla sat cross legged before Parthunax, hair tied back in braids around her horns, her wings nestled comfortably on her back, her tail lazily swaying behind her. "Dovthur, rul zu'u los joor ahrk Jud, fod fen zu'u dir?" (Literal translation: 'Dragonmaster, if I am mortal and Queen, when will I die?')

The grandmaster lowered his head to rest it before her. "Krosis, zu'u mindok ni. Fin dovah lehney mahfaeraak, nut fin dovahkiin vod kotin fin ruz suleyhsejun gein do pogaan miiraad. Nust aal kos vey tum ko grah uv nust aal siiv fin sil." (I do not know. The dragons live forever, but the Dragonborns can pass into the next realm one of many paths. They may be cut down in battle or they may find the soul.)

She tilted her head to the side. "'Fin sil'?" (The soul?)

He closed his eyes in thought. "Fin zeymahsin do mahfaeraak." (The companion of forever.)

"Ahrk ruz." (And then?)

"Nust lahney fin laas do fin sil erei dinok." (They live the life of the soul until death.)

"Dreh nust mindok fod nust lox fin sil?" (Do they know when they have the soul?)

"Zu'u mindok ni." (I know not.) He lifted his head and looked to the skies. "It will soon be time, Maldov. Tiid los meyz." (Little dragon. Time is turning.)

She stood and bowed to him before retreating back to High Hrothgar.

XXX

The Greybeards stood in front of her. "Now, dragonborn, it is time for your journey to begin. Find the ruins of Ustengrav and bring back the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Then you shall prove ready to face your next trials."

A twenty-something looking Adrayla stood before them in leather armor, a simple bow and quiver at her back, an iron sword and dagger on her hips. "Yes, masters." In truth she would be 68-years next week. As she left she thought on her life in the castle of the Greybeards. She had been with them since she had been born. She had known no other people aside from her masters and a former student, Ulfric Stormcloak.

She had spent years atop the Throat with Parthunax learning about being the Dovahjud, and learning how to blend in with men by creating a thu'um for her to use. This made her horns, wings, tail, and scales disappear giving her a completely human look. Though she was most comfortable in her own appearance she could also turn herself into a full dragon, all purple and black, her wings attaching to her arms, growing to be just smaller than her dov master.

Her average height and moderately heavy, full human form was somewhat claustrophobic in the tight armor. Her body was used to the freedom the mountain gave her in her natural form.

She had little gold and fewer possessions; Master Arngeir had traded with one of the villagers below every year for her day of birth. She had been given mostly books on the world below, but she was once given an amulet of Talos that helped her with her thu'um. It now hung around her neck under her armor.

She ran west down the mountain side, bypassing the 7,000 steps, to the town of Riverwood. Surely someone in town would be in need of some help.

XXX

She stood with Gormlaith, to her right, Hakon and Felldir on her left as the mist cleared infront of them. Alduin took of from the peak of Sovngarde and crashed onto the ground below. "You are brave, Dovahkiin, to come to Sovngarde and face me. But now I shall kill you and devour your soul as I have many others."

Adrayla sheathed her sword and disarmed. "Hi los ni onik us bo wah zu'u, Alduin." She began taking off her leather armor. "Zu'u los ni Dovahkiin." She stood before him bare, her skin taking on its natural scale form. "Zu'u los Dovahjud." (You are not wise to go against me. I am not Dovahkiin. I am Dovahjud.)

She ran at him, commanding the heroes who had joined her to attack as she turned into a full dragon. As they fought in the air, the heroes attacked both dragons in the air. Though they knew one was there to help defeat the other, they had no time to discern one from the other.

In the air, Alduin attempted to resist the pulling call to obey his queen, and succeeded rather well for a time. Then she reared her head back used Dragonrend against him and they crashed to the ground in front of the Hall of Valor. "Hi los mul, nuz hi lost meyz wuth ahrk kod nau joor sil. Rotmulaag kreh ko dii sil, ahrk zu'u kod nii voth fin dun do pogaan dovah," she said to him before she broke his jaw. (You are strong, but you have become old and useless on mortals souls. The words of power twist in my soul, and I wield it with the skill of many dragons.)

She finished Alduin by biting into the soft underside of his jaw, ignoring his feeble attempts to push her off. Then the gods stretched down their hands an began tearing the flesh from his bones much like when they destroyed other dragons in Skyrim, though this time his soul was absorbed by the gods in lieu of Adrayla. When the flesh had been stripped the bones began to disintegrate and their dust was swept up into the sky, and Adrayla changed into her human form.

As the dust settled, Tsun approached her. "That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting."

The three hero's who had assisted in Alduin's demise cried behind her. "All hail the Dragon Queen! Hail her with great praise!"

Tsun continued, "Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need." The words were gifted to her as she would study a word wall. "And this also, an armor and weapons set, blessed by the gods, that you mat survive any ill attack." He handed her a bulky bundle that she held close to herself in awe.

Tsun took a few steps back and shouted at her. "Nahl...Daal...Vus!"

XXX

She waited for Brynjolf to draw attention to the marketplace before she began to pick the lock on Madesi's stall. After she obtained his ring, she snuck behind Brand-Shei, waited for a guard to be watching, and slipped it into the unsuspecting Dunmers pocket. The guard caught her. She didn't even feel sorry to pay the fine.

"I guess I expected too much from you," Brynjolf said after she was released. "I didn't think you'd get pinched." He shrugged but continued. "Can't say I'm surprised with the way things have been going around here."

"What's been going on?"

"Bah," he exclaimed pushing his hand through the air as though to throw the thought away. "My organization's been having a run of bad luck, but I suppose that's just how it goes. But never mind that, even though you fouled up the job I still think you've got the spark I'm looking for." She tilted her head to the side interested. "There's plenty of gold out there for the taking... if your up to the challenge."

She thought for a moment. Since she had left High Hrothgar after the battle with Alduin, money had been tight. She had left her masters to travel the land she had saved. That was two years ago. She had lived off the land, but longed for a more permanent residence. "The money's nice, but I don't know..."

"Look, I'll make it simple for you. The group I represent has its home in the Ratway beneath Riften... a tavern called the Ragged Flaggon. When you make up your mind, come find me there and we'll talk about your future."

XXX

She ran up to Snow Veil Sanctum and met up with Mercer Frey. "Good your finally here. I've scouted the ruins and I'm certain Karliah is still inside."

"You saw her," Adrayla asked as she pulled her unbundling hair from her face, seriously wondering if anyone so experienced could be so careless.

"No, I found her horse. Don't worry, I've taken care of it... she won't be using it too escape. Let's get moving. I want to catch her inside while she's distracted. Take the lead." Adrayla nodded. "Just make certain you keep your eyes open. Karliah is as sharp as a blade. The last thing I need is you blundering into a trap and warning her we're her."

She nodded again and ran up the mound, then jumped down to the entrance of the Ancient Nordic burial site. Mercer followed her using the stairs. She noticed the iron barred door. "How could she get past this?"

"They say that these ancient Nordic burial grounds are sometimes impenetrable. This one doesn't look too difficult," he said as he gently pushed her aside to fiddle with the door lock. "Quite simple really. I don't know what the fuss is about these locks. All it takes is a bit of know-how and a lot of skill." He stood and gestured her inside. "That should do it. After you."

XXX

The Nord woke and sat up quickly on a bed roll, reaching for her dagger. A Dunmer woman in thieves guild armor steadied her. "Easy, easy. Do this get up so quickly. How are you feeling?"

Adrayla felt her stomach where Mercer had stabbed her. "I'm fine, I think." She looked up to the other woman. "Hold on... you shot me!"

"No," Karliah said in a huff. "I saved your life. My arrow was tipped with a paralytic poison. It slowed your heart and kept you from bleeding out. Had I intended to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Adrayla nodded and stood with the other woman's help. "Why save me?"

"My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer, but I never had a clear shot. I made a split second decision to get you out of the way and it prevented your death," Karliah said as she handed over the Nords weapons.

"Then I'm in your debt."

"More than you'll ever realize," the Mer said ruefully. "The poison on that arrow took me a year to perfect; I only had enough for a single shot. All I had hopped was to capture Mercer alive."

"Why capture Mercer alive?"

"Mercer must be brought before the Guild to answer for what he's done. He needs to pay for Gallus's murder."

"How will you prove it now," Adrayla asked as she secured her bow over her quiver.

"My purpose in using Snow Veil Sanctum to ambush Mercer wasn't simply for irony's sake. Before both of you arrived, I recovered a journal from Gallus's remains. I suspect the information we need is written inside," she said pulling a tattered and decaying book from her cuirass, and holding it out to the other woman.

"Well, what's it say?" She took the journal gingerly, not wanting to cause the broken binding to drop any pages.

"I wish I knew. The journal is written in some sort of language I've never seen before."

"Perhaps it could be translated," She postulated as she gently picked through the pages.

Karliah put her hand to her mouth and folder her other arm underneath her chest in thought. "Einthir... Gallus's friend at the Collage of Winterhold. Of course..." she saw the Nord woman's confusion and explained. "It's the only outsider Gallus trusted with the knowledge of his Nightingale identity."

"There's that word again, 'Nightingale'."

"There were three of us," The Dunmer said dropping her arms. "Myself, Gallus, and Mercer. We were an anonymous splinter of the Theives Guild in Riften. Perhaps I'll tell you more about it later. Right now, you need to head for Winterhold with the journal and get the translation." She stopped the other woman before she could hurry away. "Here, take these as well, they may prove useful for your journey," she said as she handed over several potions.

XXX

Adrayla led the way silently through the doors of Irkngthand, Brynjolf and Karliah followed after her, their own weapons drawn. The spotted Mercer upon the face of the ancient Snow Elf statue. "He's here and he hasn't seen us yet. Brynjolf, watch the door." Karliah gave the orders in an authoritarian whisper to the two new recruits.

"Aye, lass. Nothing's getting by me," The red haired Nord said as he turned his attention to his task assuring both no falmer would join them from the outside and that Mercer could not escape either.

The Dunmer turned to the other Nord. "Climb down that ledge and see if you can..."

"Karliah, when will you learn you can't get the drop on me?" Mercer turned to the trio with an uncaring drawl and a relaxed stance against the statues chin. He cast a spell he had charged in his hand that shook the entire cavern, causing Adrayla to fall from the ledge and away from her companions. Mercer dropped down to a book the statue had rested on its knee. "When Brynjolf brought you before me I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. And at that moment, I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade."

"Give me the Key, Mercer," Adrayla said as she slowly reached for her bow.

"What's Karliah been filling your head with? Tales of thieves with honor? Oaths rife with falsehoods and broken promises? Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the Key or anything having to do with the Guild."

She scoffed at the former Guild Master, her words biting with repressed anger. "It's not about Nocturnal. This is personal."

"Revenge is it? Have you learned nothing with your time with us? When will you open your eyes and realize how little my actions differ from yours? Both of us lie, cheat and steal to further our own end."

"The difference is I still have honor," she spat at him.

"It's clear you'll never see the Skeleton Key as I do... as an instrument of limitless wealth. Instead you've chosen to fall over your own foolish code."

"If anyone falls, it will be you," she said finally getting a grip on her bow but being unable to reach an arrow.

"Then the die is cast, and once again my blade will taste Nightingale blood!" He cast another spell to the dislocated pair before he drew his blades. "Karliah I'll deal with you after I've rid myself of your irksome companion. In the mean time, perhaps you and Brynjolf should get better acquainted."

"What... what's happening..." Brynjolf cried as he began to attack his Bosmer companion. "I can't stop myself."

"Damn you, Mercer," she snarled. "Fight it, Brynjolf. He's taken control of you," she said as she defended herself.

"I'm sorry lass, I can't."

The Nordic woman wasted no more time and pulled the bow from her back and an arrow from its quiver. Mercer had disappeared from view, so she looked for the telltale fluctuations of an invisibility spell. She let lose an arrow and brought him down to his knees. A second arrow made him drop his daggers. She approached him, arrow pointed to his head. "For the Guild," she said before she shot him in the eye.

Irkngthand had begun to fill with water. As the water rose the trio had searched for a way out. A great yell Adrayla had recognized as her Masters, dislodged many rocks in the ceiling of the cavern, creating an opening to escape from.

As soon as they were free, the Dovahjud turned to her fellow Nightengales. "I must go. I shall return the key when I am finished with what ever it is my Masters bid me do." Then she fled to heed the call.

Her gigantic stallion was waiting for her outside. She didn't know how he always knew where she would be, but she was always pleased to see him waiting there for her. The seven foot tall hauling horse was a half foot taller than her. His black coloring was a point for her as it contrasted beautifully with her natural white hair and the purple coloring of her scales blended wonderfully when she felt the need to be in her natural form.

She had taken lots of care with him to accept her in all her forms. It had taken several months for him to be calm in her full dragon form, but it was essential that he was able to take her into battle against other dragons who still resisted her commands. She named him Markku, which meant 'Rebellious', for his nature to do what he wanted at times.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: There are mentions of Mods that I use while playing Skyrim. If you want to know more let me know. Mentions of limb loss and slavery ahead.

XXX

Burz gro-Nolob entered the small inn that was his and his brothers, Balagog, temporary home. Balagog had been excited for the snowberries they had found growing by the inn. They made for a wonderful crostata cooked delicately by the inns welcoming fire.

Balagog had been invited to Solitude to serve a meal for Emperor Titus Mead II, but it was not for several weeks yet. They had left their home in Orsinium, a city nestled between the Wrothgarian Mountain and the Dragontail Mountain area of High Rock, and decided to travel around the province and discover what riches they could find in the Nordic land. They had found mostly snow and strange looks due to their towering height and fierce looking tusks.

Burz shook the snow from himself at the door, not wanting to track water through the inn and have to pay for wood rot. He then headed downstairs where his brother had made him self comfortable that morning. "Brother, the storm has broken. We should continue our way to Solitude." His words were met with silence. "Balagog, let us go."

He searched the room they had rented and his bright golden eyes found a small puddle of blood near the chair inside the room. He followed a few drops of blood out to the inns home brew storage and then behind a few boxes. There, in a puddle of blood, was Balagog. It looked as though it were a quick single arrow to the back. 'Not even a chance to defend himself,' he thought bitterly.

XXX

Burz had made his way to Solitude after preparing his brother for transport to the nearest Orc settlement for funeral rights. He heard of the Emperor's demise, and wondered at his brothers death and the coinciding massacre that had happened at the dinner he was supposed to attend.

Solitude was in chaos when he arrived. Guards were bringing a man to the headsman's block, people yelling various things to them and the man. "You imperial bastards!" "Justice!"

He walked on, headed for Castle Dour. He asked a guard who the appropriate person to talk to was, and he pointed the way to Legate Rikke. "You're the Gourmet's brother?" Burz said nothing but shifted uneasily. "We received a report of his death, and have cleared Balagog gro-Nolab of the Emperor's assassination." Burz sighed in relief. "I've got a good feeling about you. And I don't often get good feelings about anything. A warrior knows to trust her gut... I'm not going to go through the normal process with you. I've got a little test lined up. Pass that, and we'll talk about you joining the legion."

XXX

Burz ran through Whiterun, nearly tripping over a woman with snow white hair and a Dunmer woman with flame red hair, who were running out of the city as fast as possible. He himself ran through town, dodging guards and civilians as he made his way to Dragonsreach.

He he found and approached the Jarl at his desk in the living quarters, and kneeled in respect before standing. "I have an important message from General Tullius."

"No doubt requesting to garrison his men in my castle," Balgruf said with a sigh, looking up from his parchments. "You are just in time. I've just sent off a Stormcloak courier to reject Ulfric's occupation of my city. You'll wait for a reply to take to Tullius." Burz said nothing. The letter was finished quickly, and he rode back to Solitude.

His horse was a chestnut color, standing at just half a foot shorter than him at the withers, his mare was calm and gentile, and he had aptly named her Chesna. He had bought her in Dragonstar just before he and his brother had entered the Reach. His brothers horse had been stolen after his death, presumably by the assassin who killed him.

XXX

He was now stationed in Dragons Bridge. The war was not going well for the Imperial Army. The Stormcloaks had seized the holds previously beyond their reach, though they had yet to make an attempt to take Solitude. There was talk of an outpost nearby.

He had heard dragons were coming back to Skyrim, but as yet hadn't seen one. Maric, another guard, had jokingly complained that his cousin was out fighting them while he was stuck with guard duty. Both men were glad to have never encountered such a beast.

As he walked past Four Shields tavern, Maric passed him, reporting nothing suspicious. Suddenly, there was a great roar from over head, and a copper colored dragon swooped low over the village. It landed atop the ancient bridge and inhaled deeply, before it let out a giant blast of fire, igniting the saw mill.

The guards and those of the Penitus Oculatus Outpost who were there rushed to get a good vantage point to use their bows with some effectiveness. The dragon lifted itself off the bridge and landed on the other side of the village, allowing a brave few to switch to their swords and attack it at close range.

The dragon thrashed it's tail, pushing some soldiers and some of the more brave townspeople. It's jaws opened up and fire erupted again as it attempted to crawl away. Burz came up on its side and attempted to drive his sword into the beast, only to be noticed. The dragon bent it's head back and grabbed him by the leg, before whipping him around like a babe would a rag doll. An arrow from Maric stunned the dragon and it threw Burz down the road, a tooth lodged in his leg.

The dragon fell before the guards, blood flowing from its wounds, staining the ground and weeping into the earth. Maric and several other guards hurried towards their fallen Legate, who had ripped the dragon tooth out of his leg and bled profusely.

"Burz, what are you doing?" Maric covered the wound with his hands as Faida tore a piece of her dress off to help stem the blood flow.

Before the wounded officer could answer, the dragon was set aflame by some unknown force. As the flesh was stripped away by the fire and a light rose from the ashes. The light formed into a dragon, which gave out a breathy roar before it swooped down and flew into Burz, disappearing into him.

The dragon spoke to Burz, in a soft dying way. "Dovakiin, kuz dii sil ahrk mindos pruzah." (Dovakiin, take my soul and learn well.)

Burz passed into unconsciousness from blood loss, but not before hearing his best friend whisper in awe. "Dragonborn."

Burz had woken at the sound of the Greybeards call. He had looked down at his leg, knowing he couldn't climb the steps to answer, then found himself surprised. His right leg had been amputated, and replaced with a rather clever Orcish/Dwarfish prosthetic. Maric had been at his side, explaining to him how General Tullius and Legate Rikke had sent out requests to the Orc smiths across the holds. It had been Moth gro-Bagol of Markarth who had come up with the design.

Maric also explained how the dragon had died, Burz only having partial memories. "You've been awarded an honorable discharge. You should go see the Greybeards."

"You win this war for me, Maric, or I swear, I'll come back and make you wish you had," Burz laughed as he slapped his hand on his friends shoulder.

XXX

Burz climbed the 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar. The wind bit into his skin and snow congealed in his dreadlocks and beard. He knocked loudly on the doors, watching for any sign that they would open. The door opened and a hand darted out and grabbed him by his armor and pulled him inside.

"You should be careful climbing the steps in this weather," a white haired woman said as she helped him brush the snow from himself. "A storm like this brought me here. You must be the new guy. They're waiting for you. Follow me." The woman spoke quickly, not giving him any time to respond. Funnily enough, he didn't seem to mind, and followed her through the stone walls.

She showed him to a fire place and sat him down in front of an old man, and placed a blanket over his lap and shoved a bowl of stew in his hands. "You are the Dragonborn? You have come to answer the summons?" The old man sat forward on his own chair as the woman began using a small fire spell to melt the leftover snow and ice from Burz's shoulders.

"Give him a minute, Arngeir, it's a blizzard out there," the woman admonished the man in a mothering tone. "Don't you worry about Arngeir," she continued as she dried him off and placed a tankard of warmed mead in front of him. "He's very excited. As am I. And everyone else. But finish your food first and then we'll talk." Burz only nodded as she placed some bread in his stew.

After he was done, the woman took the bowl, tankard, and blanket away, and the man began again. "You are the one to answer the summons? You have the inborn gift?"

Burz shrugged. "I was on assignment in Dragon Bridge when a dragon attacked. I lost my leg and was knocked unconscious. As the dragon died my men say I absorbed something from it. When I awoke with a new leg, I made my way up the steps."

"Have you noticed anything unusual with your train of thought since you've woken up?" The woman returned and stood at the mans shoulder.

"No, I haven't."

She seemed put out by his answer. "No unexplainable desires? Words floating around your head that make sense but you don't know why?"

Burz thought for a second. In the back of his mind, he heard the word. "Fo." The word came from his gut like a mighty yell. From his mouth came a blast of cold breath, coating Arngeir in a thin layer of ice.

"Very good!" The woman applauded as Arngeir wiped himself clean of the ice.

"Very well done," Arngeir acknowledged. "Frost breath, a difficult one to master. But you seem to have it well in hand. Perhaps, Adrayla you would assist in teaching him the next word?"

"Of course," the woman said as the three of them stood. She beckoned him to follow, and gain he was amazed with his instinct to follow her orders. She led him back to the main entrance and placed him in the center of the compass square. "The next of the rotmulaag in the thu'um is 'Krah'. It means cold. Combined with frost, 'fo', you get a stronger shout. More ice, more frost, more cold." She bowed her head and he felt a force funnel into him. He suddenly understood the words on a deep level. "Face the flames up there, and try it," she said pointing to the fire pit that sat above them.

He turned to the fire pit and unleashed the words. The fire flickered and died under the force of his thu'um. He looked pleased with himself as three other elderly men exited the through the back of the keep with Arngeir. "Very good," Adrayla praised. "As soon as they clear the storm, we'll go out and see how you deal with a completely new shout."

The walls shook with the force of the Greybeard's voices. "Lok, Vah, Koor!" Burz looked around as the sounds of the blizzard died away. "And that's them done," Adrayla said as she led the way out. The pair entered the courtyard and the four Graybeards stood by an iron gate. "Go ahead," she urged him. "They don't bite."

He stepped closer to the men, turning to watch the woman return to the keep.

XXX

"I wish to speak with you, Adrayla," Burz said as they rested for the night in a secluded area off the main road.

"Oh? All this time, hardly anything from you." She smiled at him gently. "What do yo want to talk about?"

"Why do I feel so compelled to follow your orders? Why am I drawn to protect you?" His rough voice was hard but his bright gold eyes were soft; demanding answers, though not intending to cause distress or pain.

She drew a breath and bit her lip. "The long or the short story?"

"The truth."

She sighed but nodded. "In short, you are compelled to do so by your instincts. This is because I am not Dovakiin as you are. I am Dovahjud. Dragon Queen."

"'Queen'? What does that mean?"

"When the last queen found her fin sil, I was born and received her power. Her ability to have the upper hand with any of the dov. That comes with a certain amount of instinct amongst the dov. They must follow me, or they die." He drew back. "Don't worry, as Dovakiin, you seem to have more control over yourself than the dov do. You haven't challenged my authority, not taken more than I've assigned to you, but still pushed the boundaries and found things you can get away with. Like when we're in a skirmish and you start belting out tactics."

"You're not very good at tactics. And your have a tendency to get too close as an archer."

"That's exactly my point. You can do that and not get yourself killed. If a dragon did that, it would have been killed by any allied dragon that was nearby. Or anyone that wanted to BE an allied dragon."

"So, you're the highest authority in the dragon realm?"

"Yes, and if any of them wish to try and prove otherwise, I can turn into a full dragon," she said as she pulled the venison from the fire pit.

He sat in silent shock for a moment. "You can turn into a dragon?"

"Yup," she nodded. "I'm also Guild master of the thieves guild." She looked up at him. "I hope it wont be a problem."

"No, milady."

She hissed annoyedly. "Don't call me that."

"My Queen?"

"I'll smack you."

"Your Majesty?"

She ripped off a piece of venison and threw it at his head hard. He dove out of the way to avoid the flying meat. "No more, or I wont miss. And I wont use your share of dinner." Burz only laughed as he picked up the venison and brushed off the dirt before eating it.

XXX

The two of them were on a courier job for the Jarls of Skyrim, to seek the Interim Advisory Council's help in choosing a new High King or Queen. The Moot had progressed too long, and the people were becoming hostile once again. The Moot had narrowed down their options for the throne to the Jarls of Winterhold and Whiterun. Now they hoped that the Council would be able to decide the rest.

They were just about to cross the border from Riften Hold to the Heartlands of Cyrodil where the Jerall and the Velothi mountain ranges met. It was the fastest way to cross the border.

As they drew closer to the border, they saw a dragon circling in the distance. "Funny, there were no reports of dragons nearby," Burz said as they dismounted their horses. They drew closer to the border at a slower sneakier pace and watched as it dove to attack something they couldn't see over the ridge.

They quickened their pace as the dragon flew back into the sky, circled again, and hovered over what looked like a caravan, before it blew fire onto the people. They reached a Dunmer who was hiding behind a wagon. "Need some help?" Adrayla pulled her bow taunt and aimed for the dragon.

"We were headed for the border when it just came out of nowhere. Please, all of my product is burning!"

The dragon continued to circle as Burz looked around at the caravan, noticing there were no cargo boxes, but several people who were all chained together in groups. He drew his companion's attention to the others. She looked over at the people, and particularly their chains. She nodded at him subtlety as he pulled a dagger out of his back sheath. As the Dunmer was watching the dragon fly overhead, Burz plunged the knife into the heart of the man, killing the slave trader far faster than either of them would have liked.

Adrayla refocussed on the dragon, letting an arrow fly swiftly from her Gods enchanted bow. The arrow embedded itself into the dragon's eye, killing the creature instantly. The dragon crashed into the earth, but the pair took no notice as they rushed to sheath their weapons and run to the slaves.

They were chained by race: Bretons, Imperials, Nords, and Redguards in a group, Altmer, Bosmer, and Dunmer in a group, Argonians, Kajiit, and Orsimer having their own groups. They worked quickly through the groups closest to them, slaves either staying to give thanks for their freedom, raid the dragon and caravan for expensive materials, or fleeing as soon as they were free.

As they freed the last of the former slaves, they heard the dragon releasing its soul. They both prepared to receive the soul, souls had a tendency to chose which one of them it would reside in. But as they felt the wind settle they noticed the soul flow past them into one of the people who had stayed to give thanks. A Kajiit woman.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Mentions of slavery and some abuse ahead. Thank you to Sigmar and The Soulless One for following!

XXX

Do'vra watched in horror as a translucent magic erupted from the dragon corpse and rushed towards her. She crouched, flattened her ears, and covered her head in an attempt to hide herself from the magic. It did her no good however, the magic settled around her and she heard a call in the back of her mind. "Dovahkiin, kuz dii sil ahrk mindos pruzah." (Dovahkiin, take my soul and learn well.)

"Feim," the word called, and she felt compelled to to shout it aloud.

It was cold. Colder than when her previous owner had made her sleep outside in the rain storm. Almost like snow. She opened her eyes and gasped. She could see through her arms.

The other former slaves had backed up from her as their saviors approached her. They both looked surprised, but not hostile. The woman extended her hand as Do'vra's arms solidified once again. "It's alright. We're not gonna hurt you." The woman's voice was soft and comforting, lulling the Kajiit into a sense of trust. She lowered her arms and looked up at the white haired Nordic woman and the bearded Orc.

The Nord smiled as the Orc spoke. "You just absorbed a dragon soul. That makes you Dragonborn. Congratulations." She tentatively took the woman's hand and stood. "We too can take dragons souls. You learned a word. 'Feim'. It means 'fade'. It makes you Ethereal. Invulnerable to harm." She let go of the woman, not understanding what was going on.

"I do not understand," Do'vra said, her voice more raspy than normal, Common tongue not being her first language.

The Nord nodded in understanding and cleared her throat before continuing in the Kajiit native tongue, if broken. "We too take dragon soul. If want, we take you us with. Teach."

Do'vra laughed a little bit in shock and awe. Very few outside of Elswyer knew of the Cat-speak, let alone attempted to speak it. To hear it from a human was all the more strange. She replied in Common. "This one would teach me? To what?" Her tail flicked. "To fight man wars?"

"To harness the power of the dragons that the gods have gifted you with," the Orc said with a sharp tone. "We are not slavers. You can choose not to accompany us."

"It is choice you." The woman smiled gently before switching back to Common. "If you agree, meet us at the inn in Riften City. We should be back in a few days."

Do'vra only nodded as the pair bowed to her and the others and continued their journey.

XXX

Do'vra entered the town, having been stopped by a guard outside demanding a tax to enter. She had intimidated him into admitting there was no such tax and he had begrudgingly let her inside. She was then accosted by an unsavory Imperial who asked her what her business was, though she ignored him.

Then an Orc approached her. He was wearing an armor she had never seen before. It was high collared and long, almost tunic like, and very sturdy. "You there. The Dawnguard is looking for anyone willing to fight against the growing vampire menace. What do you say?" He was very no nonsense in his tone, completely ignorant or uncaring that she was only wearing threadbare rags.

There was something about him though, that made her want to be with him any way. "Killing vampires? Where do I sign?"

The Orc gave a genuine belly laugh and smiled at her warmly. "Ha! Isran's going to like you. Go talk to him at Fort Dawnguard, southeast of here. He'll decide if you're Dawngrard material," he said before he walked away.

She tilted her head to the side and watched him go. When he passed out of the city gates, she shook herself out of her reverie. She had stolen a few things of value from the slave trader that hadn't been damaged in the dragon attack, and turned to the market to sell them. She earned a bit of coin from the various shops and bought a set of armor, a sword and a shield, and rented a room for the week at the inn to change and sleep and think about her choices now.

She had known slavery most of her life. Her family had been captured by slave traders near the northern Elswer boarder when she was still a kitten. She had been left with her mother until she was deemed old enough to do simple things by herself. Then she was separated completely. She cried for the Mane or the Clan Mothers to save them for nearly a fortnight.

She was sold to her first owner, an elderly Altmer who needed someone to assist him in his home. He lived in the wilds of the Summerset Isles, alone and childless. When he died he left her chained to his bedside, unable to get help when he suffered his heart attack. She was left alone with his rotting body for two days before someone stopped in to dodge the pouring rains.

Her second owner had been a Redguard warrior in Hammerfell and had taught her to use a sword and shield, mostly so he would have a practice dummy. It was with him when she discovered her magical abilities. She had been disarmed by him and had covered herself to block the blow, one hand extended out in front of her. She had received 30 lashes for firing lightning at him. He had forced a magic suppressant necklace and ring onto her so she couldn't use her magic against him again.

She now held those items in her hands as she sat on her bed. The Redguard had died in battle and she had been sold to the Dunmer slave trader. He had questioned the jewelry and accepted the answer the seller had given him. No one wanted to be killed by their slave, and a slave that could use magic was worth much more than one who couldn't. Particularly if hey were female.

She shuddered at her thoughts. It was no secret amongst the slave trade that some slaves were used for... other services. It was said that some had died for not being pleasing enough, or too much. Afterall, 'The Lusty Argonian Maid' had been said to be true more than once.

Turning from her previous thoughts, she began to think about what her freedom would bring her. Should she wait for the two who rescued her, or take up the vampire hunter's offer?

XXX

Adrayla and Burz entered the inn, looking for their Kajiit kinswoman. They spotted her sitting at a table on the corner, facing the door, with a new leather armor, sword and sheild, and golden hoops in her ears. They smiled at her as they sat. "You look much better," Adrayla commented.

Do'vra extended two tankards across the table to them. "I have questions."

"As we expected," Burz said.

"This 'Dragonborn' you say. What does it mean?"

"It means your a dragon without the horns or the wings. Any thing a dragon can do, you can learn to do it too."

"How long must I receive training?"

"Ideally, its preferred that you know a full defensive and a full offensive thu'um and the tactics to bring down a dragon with as little damage to the surrounding area as possible," Adrayla said before she took a drink. "But we understand if you choose not to. We really need you to meet with the Greybeards, though. Just so they know you exist," she added quickly seeing the other woman's distress at having to meet someone.

"They'll give you a test, just to see if you are Dovahkiin," Burz went on calmly. "And when you pass, because you've already proven you can, they'll teach you an offensive word. After that, you can stay with them, come with us, or go on your own as you will."

"But there may be a time when your needed," Adrayla said slowly, as if afraid Do'vra would jump and run at the notion of being needed to report to someone at a moments notice. "All you need to do is listen for a shout, calling out 'Dovahkiin'."

Do'vra was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "I will go with you. To see these Greybeards. We will see after that." The other two nodded and finished their drinks before the three of them stood and left for High Hrothgar.

XXX

After training with the Greybeards for a week, Do'vra made her way to Dayspring Canyon, home of Fort Dawnguard. She could feel her hear fluttering we she approached the imposing castle, and she wasn't sure if it was the castle or the Orc she hoped was inside.

She was approached by a Nord, she could only call him a boy, who followed her up to the castle. Once they were inside they waited as a man who looked in charge was arguing with a man who was begging for assistance. The man in charge dismissed the other man and looked to the two newcomers. He called himself Isran and directed Do'vra to look into the cave the man had mentioned.

Do'vra was put out that she didn't have time to explore the castle or find the Orc who had recruited her.

She followed the man, a Vigilant of Stendarr, Vigilant Tolan to Dimhollow Crypt, where he was sure the vampires who had attacked his guilds base of operations were hiding out. Tolan rushed into the cavern, his sword unsheathed. Do'vra followed closely behind him, her own sword and shield at the ready.

They were quick, but she was not quick enough to stop one of the vampires from getting behind the Vigilant. The vampire twisted his neck before she could get to him, and he fell before the first gate. She dispatched the final vampire and looked at the human at her feet. She had no choice, she had to complete the mission alone.

She delved deeper into the crypt, battling Vampires and skeletons, collecting various mushrooms to use in potions or sell in the markets. Eventually she came across a large chamber with a stone structure at its center. After she dispatched the Vampires and their Thralls, Do'vra looked to the structure.

There was a button she was tempted to push, but held off as she looked through the rest of the chamber. There were two gargoyle statues that stood at the far side of the cavern that she thought would attack her, but they remained motionless. She looked at each of the eight braziers that circled the buttoned and attempted to light them, but was unsuccessful in doing so.

Eventually she made her way back to the button in the center of the structure. She placed her hand delicately on the button. The slight pressure was enough to push a bold spike right through her paw. Her blood seeped into the button's stand as the spike detracted. A line of purple magic lit the floor, going through a brazier.

She panted from the pain and gulped down a healing potion whilst casting a healing spell and looked to the magic. She saw that the brazier could move and pushed it to the end of the magic. The brazier went up in magic flame and the magic line continued to the next brazier in a circular zigzag pattern.

Once the last brazier was lit and the magic line completed, the chamber shook, and the structure indented into the floor, revealing a large base to the button. The monolith needed only a slight push to lower it's face and a dark haired woman fell out.

As the woman stood and gained her bearings, she spoke to Do'vra. "Where is... Who sent you?"

"Whom were you expecting?" Dra'va could feel her tail twitch with her annoyance.

"I was expecting someone... like me, at least," the woman said as though her answer were obvious.

"Are you a..." The Kajiit's tongue was difficult to manage with the harsh words of the common language.

The woman saw this and answered the unfinished question. "A vampire, yes."

The women came to a common ground, and agreed to help each other out of the crypt. After which Do'vra would help the woman, Serana, get to her family's ancestral home in one piece. After which, Serana would give over all of the information the Kajiit required.

The two finally arrived at the castle in the middle of the night. That was all Do'vra could remember after she had awakened outside the castle as day broke. As she traveled back to Fort Dawnguard, her memories came back to her. She and Serena had entered Castle Volkihar, and had conversed with Serena's father, Lord Harkon. He had offered her his blood, the life of the Vampire. She had refused and he had her thrown out of the castle.

XXX

She had returned to the Fort, immediately helping to defend the front gate from a surprise vampire attack. She had reported to Isran, had both berated her and sent her out on recruitment quests to find two of his old friends. She had been allowed a rest before she began her journey though, and found herself seated in front of the fires of the dining hall that doubled as their kitchen.

She was bent over a cheese stew of her homeland, Elsweyr Fondue, dunking her bread into it to give the stale loaf some flavor and softness, when Durak, the Orc who had recruited her and sent her heart beating faster than the sandstorms across No-quin-al Desert, sat across from her with his own meal.

She looked up at him, then quickly back to her stew, reminding herself to seek out Orabella to answer her questions about her emotions. He cleared his throat awkwardly and began to speak to her. "I hear your going out to find Gunmar and Sorine in the morning."

She only nodded as she reached for her goblet of water to clear her mouth of the cheese and bread before speaking. "Yes, this one is to seek out the troll slaver and the weapons tinkerer."

Durak took a bite of his food. "Would you like help? Gunmar can be tricky to find."

She looked up at him surprised, her ears twitching to test their accuracy. "It would be a great help to me if you could. I know of your status in leadership, and wonder why you would help a lowly companion."

"Because it is the duty of every leader to help their underlings grow in their natures. And traversing Skyrim is dangerous for anyone alone." Durak pushed his plate away to lean forward across the table. "And because something is telling me that I should not be far from you."

She gulped, swallowing the last of her food as she did so. She felt the pressure of his gaze as she looked down to her mostly empty bowl and met it as she looked back up. "I have a friend that also needs to be visited. If you would permit a stop into town?"

Durak nodded in agreement. "We leave in the morning then."

That morning the pair set off across Skyrim, first visiting Riften to send messengers out to find Adrayla and Burz who had gone out to Solsthiem to seek out a cult who had attacked them in the streets.

XXX

They returned a week later having found the pair Isran had wanted them to find, recruiting them into the Dawnguard. When they all had arrived, Isran cornered them, dispersing a mist that would tell him who might be in danger of being or becoming a Vampire. Then he called Do'vra to join him upstairs.

The idiot woman, Serana, vampire had returned to Fort Dawnguard, Elder Scroll in tow, offering to "help" destroy her coven. With her was an Argonian, making Do'vra's ears flatten against her head in distaste as she fought down a hiss, though she could not help the growl that erupted from her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: mentions of sexual abuse, BDSM, and enslavement.

XXX

Madz'r eyed the Kajiit with suspicion as she growled at him. He bit back his own growl but bared his teeth. He was a guest and he knew better than to act out in the enemy stronghold.

Not that he ever wanted to be their enemy. He had been born in Argonia, and had nursed upon the Hist tree with his hatch siblings. Being born under the sign of the shadow, he was given to the assassins guild, and made to become a Shadowscale.

His first mission had been disastrous. He had been sent to the imperial border, where the Black Marsh met the Blackwood. He was to hurry across the wood to the town of Layawiin, where he would cross into the town and kill a Kajiit ambassador on his way home.

He had been caught by Vampires posing as slave traders at the boarder. They tied him and his hatchmate Gin-Tei and brought them both across the continent to Castle Volkihar.

He was accidentally turned from the cattle that had been kept in the castle by Garan Marethi, a Dunmer who had taken personal interest in him. Garan had convinced Lord Harkon to keep him alive, only to be used as a slave to his... needs. Madz'r had no doubt that Garan could rule the coven if he ever saw fit to be more than a caretaker. But he had to first prove his ability and loyalty to live. He was forced to kill Gin-Tei.

Not that Garan was unkind, but he was very forceful. He was also very possessive. Madz'r could often be found chained to the bed for months on end, Garan being the only being he saw. Not that it was always a bad thing, Garan always made sure they both found pleasure.

But then Princess Serana returned with the Elder Scroll. Garan was ordered to release Madz'r to Serana and he was made to follow and protect the Elder Scroll and the Princess. Harkon had bid his followers to find a Moth Priest and sent them all out into the realm. Serana had brought them here to beg of her rescuer for help defeating her father.

'A shame the rescuer is Kajiit,' Madz'r thought to himself as he watched those of the Dawnguard talk over their options. The Kajiit was small, almost unassuming were it not for the heavy Dawnguard armor she wore. Her short hair fell behind her pierced ears

He noticed the Orc stuck close to the Kajiit, as though to protect her. 'Why would she need protecting? Is she so helpless?' He stood silently as Serana and Isran hashed out their hatred for the other and spoke about the Moth Priest.

The Kajiit and the Orc agreed to lead them to find the Moth Priest. Not that he minded the Orc's presence; Kajiit were natural enemies of Argonians, making him uneasy with her leadership. They made their way to Riften, where after intimidating the innkeeper they discovered the Priest had been headed towards Dragon's Bridge. They decided to rest for the night, allowing the mortals to rest and the immortals ready themselves to travel in sunlight.

The next morning the headed north. The plan was to take a ferry from Windhelm to Solitude, cutting their journey time in half. While it would be faster, it would also take them close enough to Castle Volkihar for their spies to detect them. It was risky, but worth it if they could pull it off.

As they entered the city, the Kajiit spotted some one she knew and waved enthusiastically. Madz'r looked towards the inn and spotted a woman and an Orc man exiting, the woman waving back. He took in the Orc's appearance first. Shaved head on either side with long dreads running down his back. Tall, broad shouldered, green, no war paint but heavily armored and wielded a strange great sword, both made of a material Madz'r had never seen before. A bright green/gold contraption peeked out of the armor of his right leg, making Madz'r wonder at what the Orc could be hiding in his pants.

The woman drew closer, throwing her hood back and removing a face mask, revealing snow white hair atop a Nord head. Nords were known to be fair haired, but he had never come across a white haired being. She was average height for a Nord, full body, also broad shouldered, though not as broad as an Orc, pale, wearing a lightweight black armor with the symbol of a bird on the breastplate. An obviously enchanted Ebony bow was slung over her shoulder and a quiver of strange looking arrows was hung from a quiver on her belt, opposite an enchanted Ancient Nord sword.

As he looked closer at the woman he found himself drawn to her side. Deep within him he knew, should anyone attempt to destroy her, they would first go through him. He didn't know why, but he knew he would follow any command she might give. He looked to the Orc, who held the same respect for her in his eyes, a desire to follow her and fight beside her.

XXX

The group snuck through the underbelly of Castle Volkihar, the Orcs in the lead, Madz'r and the Nord behind them, followed by Serana and the Kajiit covering their backs. They were on the trail of Serana's mother, Valerica, and the Elder Scroll she had hidden away. They finally reached what had to be the woman's labrotory and split up looking for her journal.

This was the time Madz'r decided he would ask about his instinct to protect the Nord woman. He approached the second Orc. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course. What's wrong?" The Orc was always short and to the point but could be humorous at times with the Nord and the Kajiit. As though they had some secret only they shared.

"Why do you protect the Nord, so? Is she not capable of protecting herself?" He tilted his head to the side, his feathers brushing against his horns as they moved with him.

"She is more than capable of defending herself."

"And yet you protect her?"

"She is my Queen. I am honor bound to protect her."

"Queen?" He snapped his head straight to the Nord who was following the other Orc who had found the journal they were looking for. The others gathered near the stairs as the two spoke across the room. "She is a Queen? Of who?"

"Of dragons and their kin," the Orc said plainly before he moved to join the others as they all made their way up the stairs, having already found the ingredients to open a portal to the Soul Cairn. Madz'r stood in astonishment, his jaw nearly falling and his eyes wide, as he took in the Nord again. She looked young, yet she held wisdom in her eyes that came with age and experience.

The portal opened, the stone from the ritual circle rising to become steps leading down into the Soul Cairn. The Kajiit went first, only to backtrack as the entrance began to pull what looked like her soul from her body. Serana surmised the the Cairn was hungry for souls and the only way to enter was to be a Vampire or partially trap a soul.

While the Kajiit had her soul split it was decided that the Orcs and the Nord would stay behind and keep watch over the laboratory. Serana, Madz'r, and the Kajiit would go into the Cairn and find Serena's mother.

XXX

Madz'r, Serana, and the Kajiit ascended the steps fro the Soul Cairn, the Kajiit cradling the Elder Scroll in her arms, Madz'r holding an ethereal horse skull. Arvak had been a gift from a lost soul after some wraiths had been destroyed. The soul taught him how to conjure the horse, and now he cradled the head of the beast like it was his most precious gift.

As the three reached the upper level of the laboratory, they noticed that only the Orcs were in sight. The Nord, 'Adrayla,' Madz'r thought to him self, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your friend?" Serana eyed the Orcs, slightly suspicious of the absence of the woman.

"She's outside, waiting for us to leave," the older Orc said as the younger took the Elder Scroll from the Kajiit.

"There's no way off of that bridge," Serana argued. "We have to go back the way we came."

The elder Orc smiled. "You don't know much about the modern world. Come, she's excited." He opened the door to the outside.

As they gathered on a bridge that led to a ruined tower, they heard the beating of leather wings. They collectively turned their heads and saw a large black and purple scaled dragon headed for them. All but the Orcs readied their weapons. The dragon flew to them and hovered by the side of the bridge.

"She's waited too long to fly again," the elder orc Chuckled at their reaction as the dragon clung to the ruined tower and lay a tail on the bridge. "She'll fly us all out, but we should hurry. They spotted her and are walking the perimeter to determine if she's nesting here."

Madz'r looked to the Orc incredulously. They were to ride the dragon off of the island? And where still was Adrayla? The Orc had said she was outside. Then the dragon snapped. He could almost hear words come gruffly out of it's mouth. "Asnir, mu kent bo!" (Hurry, we must go!)

The Kajiit seemed to understand first, sheathig her sword harnessing her shield across her back before climbing the tail of the great black dragon. The rest followed and soon the five of them were clinging to the dragon as it flew through the air, towards the south-eastern part of the country.

The dragon circled Riften once, then he added more east towards the border. The Kajiit seemed to direct the dragon on the location of the fort that the Dawnguard had made their base of operations. The dragon landed on the sone cobbled roof and the passengers dismounted, sliding off the rough scale.

After they all were off, the dragon was engulfed in a bright wight light. The five of them had to look away momentarily before Adrayla appeared where the dragon had stood. Eelegant black horns sweeping away from her face and delicately pointing upward, her white hair braided around them as though to pull them further away from her face. Black wings and a tail stretching themselves to shake the transformation's shock away. Black and purple scale crawled slightly down her forehead, giver her the look of a circlet upon her crown.

"Sorry to startle and confuse," she said as she stretched her arms over her head. "But going through the castle again seemed very tiresome. "And I saw that the patrols were beginning to crowd the basement entrance in curiosity before they saw me."

"You are Dovahkiin?" Serana looked shocked.

"Jud, actually," Adrayla said as Isran and a few of the Dawnguard came rushing to the roof. "Let's go inside and discuss our next steps."

XXX

The dragons flew around the five of them as they tried to shoot them down from the skies. Adrayla had taken to the air and was attacking them head on by landing on them and driving her sword under their scales in an attempt to pry the scales from and pierce the delicate skin beneath them.

The first fell to the ice almost breaking through it again. As the younger Orc, the Vampire hunter, swung his war axe through the beasts maxilla, effectively breaking his jaw. As the soul rose to the sky the second dragon crashed into the ice, Adrayla flipping off of its back before she was dragged into the icy water with it's carcass.

All watched as the first soul dove into the Kajiit, Madz'r marveling at the way it surrounded her as it folded to fit inside of her. He was so distracted by the Kajiit, that he failed to notice the second soul flying directly towards him.

He was blinded by the light. There was a slight tickle in his horns and on the ridges beneath his jaw and over his eyes. Then the full force of the soul hit him. There was a rush within him as the soul folded around him as though to fit inside. He could hear all of the words the soul said to him. "Dovahkiin, kuz dii sil ahrk mindos pruzah." (Dovahkiin, take my soul and learn well.)

"ZUN!" The words ripped out of his throat involuntarily as he fell to the ground at the force of the soul. When his vision cleared, he saw that the rest of the party was weaponless, their equipment scattered on the ground.

Adrayla looked surprised but happy. "I had not thought we would find another!"

The Kajiit looked disappointed. "Why should a Saxhleel be gifted with such a gift? It is not discerning, this power is it?"

Adrayla hummed as she folded her arms across her ample chest and put a finger to her mouth. "I wonder at so many Kiin being revealed now. Alduin is long defeated, ten years now." She turned to the older Orc, Burz. "Perhaps, once this Vampire menace is taken care of, I'll spend sometime at the High Hrothgar library. It may reveal something."

Madz'r looked around himself as the others recovered their weapons. "What did happen?"

Burz stepped closer to him. "You absorbed a dragon soul. The word you shouted was the culmination of the Dragon's life teaching you all you needed to know about using the word. Though it's not one I've heard before."

"Zun means weapon. It's part of Disarm. The full shout would have thrown our weapons much further away from us." Adrayla was still in deep thought as she explained. "Any way, we should get going. We're wasting time right now."

XXX

The others drew Harkon's attention as Madz'r set up his shot. He wasn't an expert marksman like Adrayla, but he had been commanded by Serana to use the bow. Harkon was drawing power above him on a balcony. He let loose an arrow from Auriel's Bow. With all the luck he possessed, the projectile had hit it's mark, and Harkon fell beneath the blow.

The Vampire Lord transported himself to the fountain of blood in an attempt to protect himself as he had done before, but another arrow from the Bow crashed near him, just enough to force him to stop his spell. This distraction was enough for the Kajiit to come from behind him and behead him.

The head rolled past Serana before turning to dust and ash. The others sheathed their weapons before exiting the chamber to join the Dawnguard in their victory. The Vampire Princess turned to Madz'r and the Kajiit, and Madz'r knew what the princes would ask him. She would ask if he needed an adventuring partner.

He sighed inwardly as he thought about his life. He was Dovahkiin, Dragonborn. He craved a knowledge that the Hist could not give him, but ancient men could. It was unsettling to be so without his homeland, unable to find the comforts he once had.

He also knew his life as a vampire was over. Some in the Guard had told him of a man in Morthal who could remove the Vampire's Curse from his blood. He was going as soon as he could be finished with his meetings with the Greybeards.

He then made a decision. Without a word, as Serana had turned around, he took out Auriel's Bow and unleashed a Sunhallowed arrow at point blank range, killing her instantly. The Kajiit looked at him surprised. "Why did you kill her after all the help she has been to us? To you?"

Madz'r laughed to himself. "She has been no real help. She's one of the reasons I'm in this position in the first place. I have plans on turning away from the vampire life. She, of course, had no such intent. She would have continued to live, and my have amassed followers who would have risen her up to be a Queen amongst them."

"You do not know this."

He handed the bow to the Kajiit. "It happened to her father."

XXX

He sat next to Adrayla as she scoured through the books in the small library of High Hrothgar. Not that two half full book shelves could be considered a library. She had been scouring the ancient books for a reason so many beings had been coming out as Dovahkiin after the danger had passed.

He didn't understand her need to know, but as she had accompanied him on his quest to remove his vampirism, he had felt obligated to assist her on her quest to find answers. That and Burz had threatened to disembowel him if he left her alone.

As his help was not always needed, he spent most of his time in the mediation of his people. It included the precise movement of body and mind to achieve a goal. It was something his Shadowscale masters had taught him during his training, something he could take comfort in from his homeland. With the Shadowscales he had been given the code name Blood-maw in reference to the dark red scales under his mouth and crawling up his throat. He wound bend himself in intricate knots and reminisced on how Garan had taken advantage of his flexibility.

His days were full of research, meditation, and training with Parthunax. He was amazed at the fact a dragon could live in peace so close to humans and not eat them. Apparently Mammoths and Giants were more to their tastes. He also marveled at the Dragons' knowledge of the new world Madz'r had found himself in. He had learned so much from the Master and the Jud he was sure that he could be considered the smartest Saxhleel in all of Argonia.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: mentions of sex. And a battle near the end.

XXX

During the course of the next few weeks, Burz returned from Solstheim after defeating a being known as Miraak who had been attempting to come back to life using the All-Maker Stones throughout the land. He had enslaved the local peoples through mind control and forced them to build temples upon the Stones so that he might control their power. Burz had found that Hermaeus Mora had sent books into the world of man to transport those seeking knowledge and power, to his library of Apocrypha, where Miraak was in hiding from the Deadric Prince. He used these books to gain the knowledge and power to defeat Miraak, but was greatly disappointed when it was Hermaeus Mora who had struck the killing blow. He pouted constantly when he thought about the battle.

Do'vra had also sent messages from her adventures. She had decided to expand the control of her magic outside of being Dovahkiin, and so had enlisted herself to the College of Winterhold. The Mages of Skyrim welcomed her into their fold and allowed her to learn with their other initiates and novices. Apparently one of the new Redguard had made quite an impression with how they handled certain situations, for now they were the Archmage of the College after the other had perished in an accident. Not that she complained; she had no desire to oversee anyone or make decisions for a group. She was happy following out the orders Isran would give her and Durak. He had stayed by her side, excepting during lessons, know knowing they were each other's fin sil, confirmed by Parthunax himself when he saw them.

Madz'r had not remained idle atop the Throat of the World. Once Burz had returned to High Hrothgar, he had made his way to what had to be the the Assassin's Guild in Skyrim. He was inducted into their order, and soon after, received a contract to kill Victoria Vici's widowed husband, leading him onto a dangerous undercover position, where he had to use his many skills to seduce and destroy the man. He would admit in private that the tale "The Lusty Argonian Maid" had been quite the inspiration for him as he carried out his contract, and while it was difficult in the beginning, apparently Asgeir was quite the willing participant in role-play. He often suggested that Madz'r don a maids outfit so that they could act out some of his favorite parts of the book. After being so long under the body of a Dunmer Vampire, Madz'r was quite often quite disappointed in the Nord man's size and stamina.

Adrayla kept to the books in High Hrothgar, reading through them again and again, hoping to find answers. Burz suggested she take a break one day and challenged her to a duel of blades in the unused meeting hall. The hall hadn't been used since Adrayla had brokered a temporary peace between the Imperials and the Stormcloaks years earlier. She had agreed and allowed herself to be dragged from her chair by an almost giddy Orc. The two battled, causing blood loss and broken bones, quickly mended with magic, until Burz all but threw Adrayla into the wall leading into the mountain. Or what they had thought led into the mountain. The wall collapsed beneath the force, revealing mound upon mound of old and decrepit books, some compleatly destroyed by time. though Burz worried for her health, Adrayla was ecstatic at the new information at her fingertips. As Burz made it his mission to clean out and rebuild the lost rooms of High Hrothgar, she cleaned and read through every new book she could salvage, some dating back to the First Era when elves still ruled in Skyrim, others as early as their own Fourth Era and the crowning of High King Istlod of Skyrim.

XXX

Adrayla danced her way around piles of books, organized by date for historical reference, an ancient scroll clutched to her breast, her wings and tail tucked tightly to her body as not to tip anything over. She thought she may have found the answer at last, but thought to put it to Master Parthunax to answer her. She carefully bundled the scroll up, fearing the intense cold and wind howling outside would cause her find to fly away or worse become damaged. She then ran up the path to her master's place of rest, pausing only when she had reached his side completely out of breath. She hadn't even the strength to clear the skies. Thankfully, Parthunax saw she had important questions for him and banished the storm with his own thu'um.

"Fos fund hi lost do zey, Maldov?" (What would you have of me, Little Dragon?)

"Daar-daar dey-dey los nol diist bok." She pulled out the scroll as she gasped for breath. "Los nii vahzah? Los niist vorey do faal Sadon?" (This- this scroll- the scroll is from the first age. Is it true? Are their others of the Grey?)

Parthunax looked carefully at the scroll. An agreement of old. "Geh ahrk nid. Osos do Juergen's ventovitaan lost hind wah wahl nistmaar wah al dovah ven nunon Dovahkiin vis. Nust krenok nistmaar, nuz vorohah kiid wah bo wah frey fend gein uv vorey faan voknau niin." He looked to the western skies. "Nii vust kos tol dahrin ful pogaan Dovahkiin lost alok, los tol vorey Sadon, daar Kendov, praag hiif ahrk faan fah nii." (Yes and no. Some of Juergen's disciples had wished to make themselves to destroy dragons the way only Dragonborn can. They divided themselves, but made a pact to come to aid should one or the other call upon them. It could be that the reason so many Dragonborn have arisen, is that the other Grey, these Warriors, need help and are calling for it.)

Adrayla thought for a moment. "Waan nust los ful lingrah nusaan, vir los mu lorfonaar wah siiv niin wah hiif?" (If they are so long gone, how are we supposed to find them to help?)

Her Ancient Master looked down to her once again. "Hi los Dovahjud. Hi vis hon faan ahrk cries do hin fron." Adrayla looked away from him, almost ashamed that she had not remembered her duties as Queen. "Strin hin miin. Fos dreh hin sil fun hi?" (You are Dragon Queen. You can hear the calls and cries of your kin. Close your eyes. What does your soul tell you?)

She looked back to him unsure, but closed her eyes and let herself fall into a meditative state. She listened to the winds as they fought through the force of Parthunax's thu'um. She heard Burz and the Greybeards in High Hrothgar below her, wondering at her swift disappearance. She listened longer and heard the words of Do'vra and Madz'r running through the country on their own adventures. She was surprised to hear another unknown voice, coming closer to High Hrothgar, as though they were a pilgrim traveling the 7,000 steps. She pushed past it for the moment, and listened past the boarders of Skyrim and it's loyal dragons who followed her rule, reaching out to the surrounding countries. Then past the Abecean Sea and the Summerset Isles. Then Yokuda and the Sea of Pearls and then past them.

She heard a song from across the ocean, almost as though there were another land, unknown to Tamriel. The voices sounded panicked, as though they knew of no other they could call to to help. "Til." She pointed the way. "Wer. Vortii himdah ahrk okaaz mindok wah mii." She let her hand drop. "Hi mindok tol." Her master only nodded behind her. "Mu aal neh daal," she admitted to herself and him. She then turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Fen hi rel ol dii hofkinaar?" (There. West. Past lands and seas known to us. You know that. We may never return. Will you rule as my steward?)

Parthunax bowed before her and bestowed fire upon her. "Nii fen kos dii zin, dii Jud." (It will be my honor, my Queen.)

She smiled gently. "Nox hi, dii fahdon." (Thank you, my friend.)

XXX

The four of them were gathered around the points of the main hall, Durak standing behind Do'vra as a sign of respect and support. "I do not command you to come with me," Adrayla said to her kinsmen. "I do not know if we shall ever return to Tamriel. But i do know that there are people out there calling for our help. People who are our kin. And I cannot abandon them." She looked at them all individually. "I fly past the borders of our known lands in a few days. Any of you who wish to join me are welcome."

The others were silent. She had explained to them all what she had heard, her intention to leave. They didn't know what they would do. This would bring them all away from hearth and home. But looking back, they had none. None of them led a life that had allowed them to pause for more than a few days. They had led lives of speed and blood and gold, constantly moving from one action to the next. And they had become richer for it, obtaining more gold than they knew what to do with.

Perhaps life in Tamriel was boring now.

They could move on.

Burz spoke first. "If you think your going across the oceans to some unknown land to help people who may or may not be our kin, you better remember you're not leaving without me."

Adrayla smiled at him as Madz'r agreed. "We cannot let you go yourself. It could be dangerous, and you are our Queen. We will of course go with you."

The men looked to Do'vrawho looked to her Queen. "I cannot stay behind while the others go with you."

"And you Durak? Will you come with us as well?" Adrayla beckoned him forward.

"If you will allow it, Queen Adrayla, I would be honored to join you."

She looked over them all. "Thank you all. We must prepare, I don't know how long it will take to cross the sea from Yokuda, so we must prepare for a long journey. We'll buy food-" She was interrupted by the sounds of fire over the roof of the keep. "Outside, now!"

All of the occupants of High Hrothgar were outside, watching as Parthunax batteled a younger Dragon. Adrayla was the first to move, transforming herself into a dragon taking to the air, Burz quickly jumping on her tail before she got to far away, climbing up as quickly as he could. Madz'r took out his bow, having more practice now than before, as Do'vra and Durak pulled out their crossbows. The Greybeards could do nothing while their Master and his Queen were in the air for fear that they would his one of them in accident.

"Kos tul, Dovah. Hin Jud fusrot nii," Adrayla spoke to the other dragon as Burz jumped from her back to its. (Be still, Dragon. Your Queen demands it.)

"Dovah dreh ni kuz uth nol joor nisaad!" (The dragons do not take orders from mortal fakes!)

Adrayla sighed. This wasn't such an uncommon occurrence among the youngest of the Dov. They all felt the need to prove that she was no Queen and that the Elder dragons need not follow her commands. "Ruz luft pahel pentaar." (Then face summary punishment.)

Parthunax dove for one side of the Dragon as Adrayla went for it's neck, her teeth biting into the soft flesh of the younger dragon's scale. The thing was so young it didn't stand a chance. When Burz's war hammer slammed into it's skull, it caved instantaneously.

The Dragon crashed to the ground and it's soul rose from its bones. Three of the four prepared themselves to receive the soul, but Adrayla knew better and soared over the keep to the face of High Hrothgar where a young Bosmer cowered under the entryway.

XXX

Calenare had been running supplies up the 7,000 steps since Klimmek had died a few months ago. The route was dangerous, but he had yet to encounter anything more dangerous than a hungry goat that had tried to eat his sack as he walked past. He had heard tales of wolves, bears, even trolls living along the steps, waiting for easy prey, but had never encountered any. Perhaps the people he had often seen traversing the steps had taken care of the dangers so that travelers could once again make the full journey.

With the coming of the Dragonborns and their willingness to help most people, there was a great influx of donated supplies for High Hrothgar, the ancestral learning place and likely home of the saviors of Skyrim and the surrounding areas. His day had started like any other: get up, gather a week's worth of supplies for the occupants atop the mountain, and begin the trek up the steps. It had been uneventful as usual.

Until he reached the offering chest. He heard the beating of wings, felt the winds shift with their thrusts, smelled the smoke that protruded from scaled mouth. And like the young elf that he was, he hid underneath the porch of the great halls of the Greybeards.

He heard the battle being waged behind the building, though it did not seem to take long, then suddenly he saw a great black/purple dragon fly in front of him, landing before the offering chest. Then he was encased in magic, he tried to escape it but it seemed to follow him. Then, as the magic settled, he heard a voice inside his head. "Dovah, kuz dii sil ahrk mindos pruzah." (Dovah, take my soul and learn well.)

He looked up in fear as the other dragon drew closer, then he noticed that the black scale of the dragon had begun to lighten, its form was getting smaller, it had hair. With every step the dragon shrunk until a horned winged woman stood above him with her hand outstretched. "I've been waiting for you, Dovahkiin."

He looked up at her shaking. He was so nervous. He couldn't speak. "Yol!" Fire burst from his mouth encasing her like the magic had him only seconds before. He cried in terror and surprise and covered his mouth. His eyes closed against the flames. Once they were gone he dared open his eyes.

The woman was still there, but she had sat on the steps. "You didn't harm me little one," she said kindly. "I'm fine."

"Who- Who are you?" His voice shook. His body shook. He couldn't stop. He had breathed fire. At this woman. And now he felt incredibly guilty even though she had survived unharmed.

The woman smiled. "My name is Adrayla, I am the leader of the Dovahkiin. What's yours?"

"I'm-I-I'm Calenare Adal. I bring food up here for you all."

"Thank you for that, Calenare. Burz and Durak have very healthy appetites, and yet you've kept us all well fed." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we go inside? It's getting cold out here."

He noticed the change in temperature. He was still shaking, but perhaps now with the chill he was shivering as well. He let himself be stood up and brought into the keep. Once inside he noticed had stopped shaking and had begun thinking clearly. The woman had led him to a chair an Orc had placed by a fire pit. Another Orc placed a mug of ale in his hand as a Kajiit threw a blanket around his shoulders.

Adrayla sat in a chair an Argonian placed across from him and leaned over. "I have some very shocking news for you, Calenare." He took a large gulp from the ale before she proceeded. "You are Dragonborn."

He sat in shock. "That's not possible. Everybody knows that the Dragonborns are Nord folk. Why would I be Dragonborn? I'm a poor Bosmer. I can barely lift my sword." He gestured to the iron sword that hung from his hip. It was much too big for his small stature.

"Dovahkiin are whomever the gods deem them to be," Adrayla said with a smile. "And they have deemed you and all of us to be their Champions in the mortal realm." Calenare sat in stunned silence. "And I'm afraid there's more."

"More? Afraid? What?"

"We are leaving Tamriel."

"Leaving, why?"

"There are others across the ocean who are calling to us for help. We are leaving in a week to go to their aid." He sat silently in his chair. "You don't have to come with us, but you might not ever see us again. We don't know how far away they may be. You would be the only Dovahkiin in Tamriel if you stay."

"No!" His reaction was instantaneous. He dropped his ale into the fire and grasped both of her hands in his and knelt before her, placing his head in her lap. "Pease. Please, don't leave me here on my own."

She smiled and pulled one of her hands from his grasp and patted his head. "We'll not leave you, if you wish to come." She lifted his head. "But remember, we don't know when, if at all, we shall return to Tamriel. If you have family, you may very well never see them again."

He looked up at her with large forest green eyes. "I don't have a family. I''m- I'm an orphan." He looked down to her lap again. "Please don't leave me."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "We wont. But there is much to be done. We must gather all of our resources and make for the western coast."

"We must hurry," Do'vra said as the others began to adjust their armor in preparation for their journey. "We do not know how long they have been calling."

"We'll meet in Dragon Bridge in two days." Adrayla stood and folded her wings behind her as she turned into her Nord self. "After that, we'll make for the passage between the Druadach Mountians. We cannot wait, so be there."

"Yes, ma'am."

A/n: And this is where I shall leave off for now. I am working on the next part of the story, which will be posted in the Dragon Age section when I have more than a ew chapters to offer up. I'm at the point where I need to play and write and research all at once, and my cats are mad because I'm taking up all the couch space.


End file.
